


Questions!

by RedsWolf



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Overly stuffed with fluff, Sanvers - Freeform, puns
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-05
Updated: 2017-02-18
Packaged: 2018-09-22 03:19:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 10,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9580235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedsWolf/pseuds/RedsWolf
Summary: Just fun and silly questions that Maggie and Alex ask each other. Which the other either answers for real, jokingly, or else face palms, groans etc...(somehow Tigger is to blame for this. i started thinking about Tiger's which led to Tigger, which led to this.)





	1. The Weird & The Random

**Author's Note:**

> this was fun! the last one made me laugh while writing it. 
> 
> enjoy!

"If a Giraffe wore a tie, would it be hanging right under his jaw, or down by the rest of his body?" asked Maggie one morning, as her and Alex were still snuggled up in bed, not yet ready to get up and face the world. 

"Maybe he would wear two. One in both places to avoid an argument." said Alex, only half seriously. 

Maggie's eyes lit up. "Now that would be one very fashionable giraffe."

Alex rolled her eyes, but couldn't stop the smile that made it's way across her lips.

————— 

"Do you think aliens from the planet _Uranus_ are called _Ass's_?" asked Alex one evening, as they sat facing each other, on opposite ends of the couch, both working on their lap tops.

"What...what did...what?" Maggie stuttered, clearly at a loss for what to say in response to that very odd question.

"Aliens from the planet _Uranus_ , because of the name of the planet sounds like _your anus_. So I'm wondering if the species would be called _Ass's_. Come on Sawyer, keep up." said Alex, reaching out one foot to lightly hit Maggie's.

Maggie could only stare at her girlfriend, eyebrows raised, mouth hanging open slightly. Before shaking her head with a snort, " _Oh my God_. Yeah, sure babe, they're called _Ass's_. The men are _Ass Wipes_ , while the woman are _Ass - Adies_. Like ladies but without the L."

Alex just burst into hysterical laughter.

————— 

"Do you believe in magic Alex?" asked Maggie one Sunday afternoon, as they were making lunch.

"As in _Harry Potter_ type of Magic? Uhmm...not really no." said Alex, as she was focused on mixing the cheese with the noodles.

Maggie smirked, "No, I mean, do you believe in magic..." she paused, stepping closer to Alex and grabbing a spoon that was on the counter, holding up to her mouth as she sang next part. " _In a young girls heart. How the music can free her whenever it starts._ "

Alex just looked at her in surprise, a smile tugging at the corner of her lips. Maggie grinned back and kept on singing.

When she finally finished, Alex spoke again. "Ohh, that kind of magic? Well, yes I do." 

Maggie's grin got bigger at that.

————— 

"How did the Oompa Loompa's already have songs and dance routines ready, whenever something happened to one of the children? Did they somehow know those things were going to happen ahead of time?" asked Alex, as her and Maggie were in the bathroom brushing their teeth and getting ready for bed. 

Maggie used her toothbrush free hand to face palm. 

"I mean think about it. Every time something happened they were right there, with a song and dance all ready. It doesn't make sense." Alex continued, not noticing her girlfriends half exasperated, half amused expression. 

Maggie finished brushing her teeth, put her toothbrush away and wiped off her mouth. She turned and looked at Alex shaking her head, smiling.

"What?" Alex asked around the toothbrush still in her mouth.

Maggie just shook her head, leaned up on her toes and pressed a kiss to Alex's cheek. "You're cute and I love you." Then walked out of the bathroom. Leaving a confused Alex behind. 

"You never answered my question Sawyer." Alex shouted out the bathroom door. Only to hear Maggie's laughter in return.

————— 

"Do you ever feel sorry for the white crayon?" asked Maggie one day, while they were leaving an alien related crime scene.

"The white crayon?" Alex muttered, not really paying attention. As she was too focused on making sure they didn't miss anything of importance.

"Yeah, crayon makers always make a white crayon. But does it ever really get used that often? It doesn't show up very well on most colors of paper. Except maybe black. So why keep making it?" Maggie continued, genuinely curious.

Alex turned to look at her girlfriend, to be greeted with very serious expression. She smiled at the slight pout on her face.

"Because all colors are supposed to be equal Maggie." said Alex softly, reaching for her hand.

Which Maggie happily took, lacing their fingers together.

"I think you're right." she said simply, as they headed towards her squad car.

—————

"Pluto is a dwarf planet, right? So why not just call it a planet? Just because it's so much smaller than the others, doesn't mean it should be called a dwarf, does it?" asked Alex during her lunch break with Maggie at the DEO, one gloomy Tuesday afternoon.

Maggie's hand that was holding the sandwich she was about to take a bite out of, paused half way to her mouth.

"I mean, look at Jupiter and Saturn. They're massive, but they aren't called 'Giant Planets,' are they? No." continued Alex, stabbing a little too forcefully at a crouton in her salad, causing it to fly out of the container and almost clear across the lab. 

The annoyed look on Alex's face as she spoke, combined with her stabbing her food so angrily causing it to fly away, made Maggie start laughing so hard, that she cried.

Alex just kept muttering about the size of the planets while harshly stabbing and eating her poor salad. 

————— 

"People ask if a Zebra is black with white stripes. Or white with black stripes. But what about tigers? Are they orange with black stripes or black with orange stripes?" whispered Maggie, one night as they laid curled up in bed, drifting off to sleep.

At least that's what Alex had been doing until Maggie spoke.

"What on Earth possessed you to ask that question? And why right when I was so close to falling asleep?" asked Alex in a whisper.

Maggie turned over to face her girlfriend. A smile lighting up her face as she snuggled her way into Alex arms. "Well I'll tell you, if you really want to know."

Alex wrapped her arms around Maggie. "Oh yes, please enlighten me."

Maggie grinned as if to say, "Well, you asked for it." Before singing - 

" _The wonderful things about Tigger's,_  
_Is Tigger's are wonderful things._  
_Their tops are made out of rubber,_  
_Their bottoms are made out of springs_  
_They're bouncy, trouncy, flouncy, pouncy,_  
_Fun, fun, fun, fun, fun!_  
_But the most wonderful thing about Tigger's_  
_Is I'm the only one!_ "

Alex used both her hands to face palm, as Maggie sang. While Maggie grinned and couldn't hold back her laughter as she sang the last three lines.

"Oh my God. I walked right into that one." said Alex, as laughter bubbled up and out of her. While Maggie just laughed even harder. 

Soon they were both singing the song, all while laughing more and more. Any and all thoughts of sleeping, leaving them completely.


	2. Countries & Puns

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> things get very pun filled with Alex and Maggie's questions. the puns are based off a various cities/countries.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yep. no longer a one shot. this was very fun to write - especially since I so badly want to actually visit the places mentioned.
> 
> Amsterdam, Holland the most because I'm a major WW2 nerd & the Anne Frank Huis is at the top of my list.

"Donald Duck never wears pants. So how come whenever he gets out of the shower, he wraps a towel around his waist?" asked Alex while her and Maggie were playing pool. 

Maggie stood up straight after taking her shot and missing. She gave her girlfriend a funny look. "Who are you, _Chandler Bing_?" 

Alex laughed, shaking her head. "Hilarious. But no, he's right though. Why would Donald Duck do that?" 

Maggie stared at her for a moment longer. "Modesty Danvers. Modesty." 

Alex nodded in acceptance and took her shot, smiling smugly at Maggie when she sunk the ball. 

————— 

"Do you think that somewhere in the world, there is a person whose first name is Cal and last name is Ender?" asked Maggie, as her and Alex strolled along the water front on their day off, hand in hand. 

Alex was silent for a moment or two or before asking, "Cal Ender? _Cal_ Ender? Cal _Ender_?" She made a face as she repeated the name. Trying to figure out why exactly Maggie would ask that. 

Maggie grinned, enjoying seeing her girlfriend trying to work out the name and reason for her asking about it. 

"Cal...Cal. Ender. Cal Ender." muttered Alex, before coming to a complete stop as it finally hit her. Before turning to face Maggie, whose grin was as big as ever. "Oh my God, _Maggie Sawyer_." She used her free hand to lightly slap Maggie's arm. 

Maggie laughed, "Yes?" She asked as innocently as she could. Which would have been much more convincing if she wasn't smiling from ear to ear. 

"Calendar? Really?" asked Alex trying and failing to hold back her own laughter. 

"Gee Danvers, for being so smart you sure took a long time to figure that out." said Maggie, laughing even harder when Alex slapped her arm again. "Hey. Wait for me." She called out as Alex had let go of her hand and started walking without her. Maggie ran after her and jumped onto her back. 

Alex stumbled a bit, but quickly regained her balance. Her hands immediately going to hold onto Maggie's legs.

Maggie wrapped her arms around the front of her girlfriends shoulders, kissing her cheek. "You love me Danvers."

Alex just smiled and simply said, "I do indeed Sawyer. I do indeed." 

————— 

"Do you think people in the _Netherlands_ , 'Go _Dutch_ ,' when they go out to eat?" asked Alex, as she took a bite of a couple fries she snatched from Maggie's plate. They had decided to go out for dinner one Wednesday evening, neither in the mood for cooking or take out. 

Maggie looked up at Alex, mouth hanging open slightly. Only to see her girlfriend smirking at her, as she snatched some more fries. 

"Did you...did you really just make a pun out of a country and...really?" asked Maggie, still trying to wrap her head around it. She slapped Alex's hand away when she saw her reaching for more of her fries. 

Alex nodded giggling, "You said the one _Chandler_ made in _FRIENDS_ , was the best. So I found a better one." 

"We'll see about that Danvers. We'll see about that." said Maggie turning her plate around and out of her girlfriends reach. 

Alex pouted with big puppy dog eyes. But Maggie kept her eyes on her food, a small smile playing across her lips. 

————— 

"Hey baby, you know the town called _Hershey_ in _Pennsylvania_?" asked Maggie as they walked through aisles of the grocery store on a Sunday afternoon. 

"Mhmm." Alex hummed with a nod, not really listening, as she was searching a freezer for the best ice cream. 

Maggie opened the door and pulled out her favorite vegan ice cream, which Alex made a face at. But didn't protest when Maggie set it in the cart. 

"Well, do you suppose it melts when the weather gets warmer?" asked Maggie, feeling ever so proud of herself for this. Which showed in the light in her eyes, smile spreading across her face and how she couldn't stop bouncing.

"Mmm." Alex absently hummed again. Still focused on the ice cream. Until she finally found the one she wanted, opened the freezer, pulled it out and set it in the cart. Letting the freezer door shut on it's own. She was about to take hold of the cart and continue on with the grocery shopping, until she took notice of Maggie. Who was still bouncing on her feet, smiling, head tilted, with her hands clasped behind her back.

"Wait. Did you just say _town_ of _Hershey, Pennsylvania_?" she paused as Maggie started to giggle, nodding. "You just topped it. That was actually super clever Sawyer." She smiled as Maggie did a little dance in celebration of her victory. 

"I'll get the next one." said Alex confidently, as she pushed the cart down the aisle. With Maggie wrapping an arm around her waist, leaning into her side. 

"Dream on babe, dream on." said Maggie, laughing happily when Alex lifted her arm to wrap it around her shoulders and pull her closer. 

————— 

On a lazy Thursday evening Alex sat on her couch, feet propped up on the coffee table, with Maggie's head in her lap as they talked and watched _FRIENDS_ on _Netflix_. 

Alex looked down at Maggie. "Hey babe, do you think that people in _Hamburg, Germany_ are referred to as _Hamburgers_?" 

Maggie turned over onto her back to look up at Alex, who was obviously trying to suppress her laughter. 

"Hamburgers...? Dammit Danvers! How did you...you really just...what the hell?" Maggie stuttered out. She couldn't believe that Alex had just found another one. 

"Hah! And Alex Danvers takes the lead once again. Victory is all mine baby." she cheered, before dissolving into a fit of giggles as Maggie had sat up and started tickling her. 

Several minutes later they both collapsed on the couch, out of breath from the tickle fight that had ensued. 

" _Hamburgers_." Maggie scoffed quietly, shaking her head. As Alex burst into laughter all over again. 

————— 

Later that same evening as the two of them were in bed. Alex started grinning. 

She rolled over from her back to her left side to face Maggie. "Hey beautiful, do you think that when it's cold in _Chile_ , that people say it's _chilly_ in _Chile_?" 

Maggie didn't move or make any sign that she heard what Alex had asked, or if she was even awake for a good two minutes. Until her eyes shot open to be greeted with a widely grinning girlfriend. 

She sat up, grabbed her pillow and started hitting Alex with it over and over again. "Oh my God. How are you doing this Danvers?" Each word was punctuated by a hit with the pillow. 

Alex just laughed hysterically, trying to grab the pillow before giving up as she sat up, grabbed her own pillow and hit Maggie with it. 

The impromptu pillow fight lasted a good half hour. Which included lots and lots of laughter. Before they both finally collapsed back onto the bed. 

"I give up Alex, you win. You're the champion." said Maggie as she rolled over and snuggled into her. 

Alex smiled pulling the covers back up over them, before wrapping her arms around Maggie. 

"You sure you don't want to go _Czech_ a map of the world for more possibilities?" she asked and laughed as Maggie groaned, reaching behind her to grab her pillow once again and smacking Alex in the face with it. 

Which only resulted in more hysterical laughter, from the both of them.


	3. Self Driving Cars & Laughing Cows

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the ridiculous questions continue. ranging from self driving cars to laughing cows and more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the amount of which i love Sanvers - is way more ridiculous than all of these questions combined. & i regret nothing.

"Allllleeeexxx." Maggie whispered, trying to wake up her girlfriend who had fallen asleep half on her, half on the couch. They had been watching _Once Upon A Time_ , and at some point Alex had fallen asleep.

Not that Maggie could blame her. She had, had a stressful week at work. Now it was Friday and they were at Alex's apartment, with the next two days off.

"Alex, wake up baby." whispered Maggie, pressing kisses to her forehead.

Alex groaned as she opened her eyes.

"I've got a question for you." said Maggie as she brushed Alex's hair behind her ear.

"Wha's tha'?" asked Alex sleepily, barely managing to keep her eyes open.

Maggie smiled at that adorable sight, her heart melting instantly. "When self driving cars become a reality. How many times do you think people will put their drunk passed out friend in one, before sending it on a road trip?"

Alex lifted her head to look at her girlfriend bleary eyed, frowning. "I don' know Sawyer. Tha' sounds kin'a fun though. We should totally do tha' when those cars become real. Sen' people tuh' the Moon tha' way."

Maggie laughed, "Oh my favorite girl, go back to sleep." 

Alex smiled and laid her head back down on Maggie chest. Making Maggie smile when she snuggled deeper into her, letting out a content sigh. 

—————

During game night at Kara's, Alex and Maggie were cuddled up on the couch. They had opted out of playing _Monopoly_ for the third time against, Kara and Lena, Winn and James. Seeing as Kara and Lena had managed to win the previous two games.

Alex has her right arm around Maggie's shoulders. As Maggie leaned into her side, her right hand holding Alex's. "Hey. Have you noticed that our President kinda looks like Lynda Carter?"

Maggie leaned her head back and to the side to look at Alex. "Lynda who?"

"She's an actress. Pretty sure she was in one of those cheesy _Superhero_ movies or tv shows." explained Alex. "None of which are remotely realistic. I mean you can see the strings when they _fly_."

Maggie just raised her eyebrows, not saying a word.

"And the outfit she wore looked more like a bathing suit." Alex continued. "It was ridiculous."

Maggie just stared at Alex for a few moments. "You think our _President_ looks like _Wonder Woman_? I guess that means she decided to start dressing for the job she really wants."

Alex laughed.

—————

"We as humans set traps for mice, right?" asked Maggie as they sat on the roof of her building watching the sunset, after a very boring and very long work day.

"Right. Why do you ask?" asked Alex, her eyes never leaving the color filled sky.

"Because, well, wouldn't that mean that _Disneyland_ is a trap for humans set by a mouse?" asked Maggie seriously as she moved around to sit in between Alex's legs, leaning back against her front. 

Instinctively Alex wrapped her arms around her girlfriend. Not saying anything as it took a minute for the question she had been asked, to process in her brain.

She snorted. "Yes, yes it is. That is exactly what _Mickey Mouse_ wants. Revenge. For all his poor mouse friends. And he wants to get that revenge by _trapping_ us mere humans in the _happiest place on Earth_."

"I knew it!!" said Maggie triumphantly, if also a little sarcastically. Laughing when Alex tickled her sides.

—————

" _Goofy_ is a dog and he wears clothes, stands on two legs and can talk. But _Pluto_ is also a dog and can't and/or doesn't do any of those. How's that fair?" asked Alex as she made her bed, while Maggie was making breakfast.

Maggie turned to look at her girlfriend. "Because _Goofy_ isn't a dog, dog? He's like _Mickey_ and the others."

Alex walked down the few steps and over to island counter. "It's like with the planet _Pluto_ all over again." she huffed, leaning forward with her arms on the counter.

Maggie shook her head. "Oh yes. So I guess that means that _Goofy_ is the giant and poor _Pluto_ the dog is a dwarf.

Alex picked up the paper towel that was set next to her plate, balled it up and tossed it at Maggie, hitting her chest. She raised her arms in the air saying, "She shoots, she scores."

Maggie smirked, pointing at Alex, "I think we both scored last night Danvers." Her smirk growing as she watched Alex's face start to turn red, before turning back to the food she was cooking.

—————

"If a cow laughed would milk come out it's nose?" asked Maggie seriously, as her and Alex were leaving the DEO on a Monday evening.

"A cow...milk...where... _what_?" Alex stuttered out, not sure whether to laugh or what, as she held the door open for Maggie to exit first.

"Why thank you." said Maggie as she walked out the door and waited for Alex to join her, before reaching for her hand, which Alex took. "If a cow could laugh, do you think milk would come out of it's nose? You know, like when somebody takes a drink of something and another person makes them laugh."

Alex nodded, wondering where her girlfriends mind goes to when she's not focused on work or something else. In order to have come up with a question like that. 

"Because they're cows after all. So if they suddenly laughed, it kinda makes sense." Maggie continued as they walked towards Alex's bike.

They got to her bike before Alex answered. "I don't think it would come spraying out of their noses, no. Out of their udders maybe, yeah."

"Ohh. So it would be like a person laughing so hard that they pee their pants." exclaimed Maggie. "Now imagine a cow wearing pants." She laughed.

Alex shook her head, handing the extra helmet to Maggie, before getting on the bike. Her own helmet still in her hands. "You're unbelievable Sawyer." 

Maggie grinned. "Unbelievably adorable according to you." Her dimpled grin only got bigger as Alex smiled at her with a wink, before slipping her helmet over her head.

—————

"If you somehow end up loosing one of your pinkies, does that mean all those _pinky promises_ you made, are broken?" asked Alex one night as they laid in bed talking.

Maggie slapped both hands over her face. "And you say I ask the weirdest questions."

"You do Maggie, you do." said Alex as she turned over onto her side, head propped up on her hand. She reached over to trace patterns on the skin of Maggie's abdomen, under her t - shirt with the other. Smirking when Maggie let out a giggle because it tickled.

Maggie dropped her hands, with one going to rest on top of Alex's. "I don't think the promises would be broken, no. Unless you wanted to freak out a little kid or something."

Alex nodded, leaning down to kiss her, pulling away before it could progress any further. She smiled at Maggie's pout. "Maybe that's how _Voldemort_ lost his nose. Somebody must have played the _got your nose_ game with him a few too many times. Only to pinky promise that they wouldn't really take his nose. Until they lost their pinky."

She had said all that so seriously that Maggie couldn't help the laughter, that slowly bubbled up and out of her.

"Oh shut up Sawyer." Alex grumbled, flopping back onto her back. 

Maggie shook her head still laughing. The more she thought about it, the funnier it got. Until she started crying because she was laughing so hard.

Alex pushed back the covers and got up. "Hate you sometimes Sawyer." She called back as she went down steps, heading toward the kitchen for some water.

"No you don't Danvers." said Maggie through her uncontrollable giggles.


	4. Oreo Cookies & Roman Numerals

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> more questions between Sanvers. ranging from 'easy open' packages to Roman numerals.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> card game their playing is Phase 10. the description is crap, but it's one of my favorite card games to play.
> 
> if you have suggestions for any silly/weird/random questions they could ask each other - feel free to let me know.

"Why are the packages labeled ' _easy open_ ,' not in fact easy to open?" asked Maggie, as she tried for a fourth time to open a package of _Oreo_ cookies.

Alex glanced up at her from her spot on the couch. 

Maggie was standing to the side, frowning at the package of cookies. To Alex it looked like the cookies had offended her in some way or another.

She looked over at Alex, pouting and asked in a small voice, "Danvers, help me? Please?" 

Alex felt her heart turn to mush. She scooted over the side of the couch closest to her girlfriend. She held her hand out and took the package of _Oreo's_. She turned it over in her hands and almost started laughing. 

"Uhm, Maggie?" said Alex, as she looked up at her still pouting girlfriend, who raised her eyebrows in response. Alex looked back at the package, using her right hand to slowly and carefully peel back the tiny flap on the top of it, to reveal the _Oreo_ cookies below. 

Alex bit her lip as she looked back up at Maggie. Who was staring at the cookies with a look of betrayal and surprise. 

"Are you kidding...that's wasn't....but I..." Maggie stuttered, as she was having trouble processing what had just happened. Instead she snatched the cookies out of Alex's hands, stomped over to the comfy chair and sat down. Where she proceeded to stuff a couple of the cookies into her mouth, all while avoiding making eye contact with her girlfriend. Who had promptly burst into laughter.

Once Alex had calmed down, she got up and went over to the kitchen to get a glass of milk. As she walked back to the living room, she set it down on the coffee table in front of Maggie. Before moving closer to her and leaning down to press a kiss to the top of her head.

"You still look cute when eat so angrily." she whispered, before taking a few cookies and going back to the couch.

Maggie still avoided looking at her, but couldn't help the small smile that slowly spread across her lips.

—————

"Hey Maggie, if you were to arrest a _Mime_ , would you still have to tell them that they have a right to talk?" asked Alex while they were in the car heading out to dinner.

Maggie's eyebrows scrunched together as she kept her eyes on the road. It was her turn to drive, as they each took turns for every date.

"Because Mime's are silent, right? So wouldn't it kinda pointless to say that to them?" Alex continued, as she looked out the window watching the city go past.

Maggie opened her mouth to say something but no words came out. She had no idea what to say to in response to that question.

Alex turned her head to look at her. "You have no clue do you Sawyer?" she asked slightly amused.

Maggie just shook her head saying, "Not a single one Danvers. Not a single one."

Alex only smiled.

—————

"Isn't it kind of pointless to tell kids to not take candy from strangers. Only to let them do exactly that on Halloween?" asked Maggie, just a few days after what had been dubbed " _the Oreo fiasco._ " Which neither of them was allowed speak of. _Ever_.

Alex, who was sitting at the dining room table playing games on her iPad - turned to see her girlfriend pacing around the living room. "That thought stressing you out babe?"

"What?" Maggie looked up startled. "Oh, no. Just feeling a little restless. But seriously, isn't telling kids that kind of redundant?" She made her way over to the table, plopping herself down onto Alex's lap, arms wrapping around her shoulders.

Alex wrapped her arms around Maggie's waist. "Well _Halloween_ is only one day a year. So..." she trailed off shrugging, not entirely sure where she was going with that.

Maggie smiled. "Stumped you didn't I, Alex?" 

Alex shook her head smiling. "Maybe."

Maggie snuggled in to her. "You're supposed to say, ' _yes dear_ ,' come on, say it."

"Yes dear." said Alex as she pressed a kiss to her girlfriends forehead. 

"Good job. Now, do we have any candy?" asked Maggie after ten minutes of silence.

"No." said Alex before smiling a little mischievously. "We do have cookies." She laughed when Maggie sat up and smacked her arm, giving her a look of ' _how dare you_.'

"Rude. Just so rude." whispered Maggie, as she resumed her previous position of snuggling into her girlfriend, who was laughing just a bit too much in her opinion.

—————

"Do Roman paramedic's, doctor's and nurses refer to IV's as 4's?" asked Alex as her and Maggie sat playing cards during their lunch break, while at the DEO.

Maggie stared at her in amazement. 

"What?" asked Alex once she noticed her girlfriend was looking at her.

"How? Where? These questions. How and where in the world do you come up with them?" she asked, as she put three cards down, upside down, before drawing another.

Alex shrugged, "Did you forget I'm not just a DEO agent? But also a doctor?"

Maggie snorted. "How could I forget that? You're the one who stitched me up when I got shot."

"Don't you forget it Sawyer." Alex smiled as she put down two sets of cards that caused Maggie to lose that round. "Anyways, I was looking at the number 4 on my cards, and started thinking about how the Roman Numeral for the number 4 is IV." She shrugged.

"That's...really random." said Maggie pouting when she realized she was stuck on that same level again.

Alex grinned as she re - shuffled the cards. "I have a joke about the number 5 in Roman Numerals."

"No." said Maggie instantly. "Not again."

Alex laughed, "But it's funny Sawyer."

Maggie just shook her head and took the cards to deal them. While Alex kept laughing, collecting her cards as Maggie dealt them.


	5. Chameleon's & Hiccups

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> and more questions - this time including Chameleons and Hiccups.

"If you put a _chameleon_ in a room full of mirrors, what color would it turn?" asked Alex as her and Maggie walked hand in hand, to a coffee shop not far from the NCPD.

Maggie looked up at her girlfriend. "A chameleon? It would turn the color of....well....it..." she paused realizing that was a pretty good question, that she didn't have a single answer to. But secretly wished she did because it had now made her curious.

Alex continued, "Because it would see only itself in it's reflection. So wouldn't it just get confused? Or maybe it would change to the color of..." she stopped. "No, wait, that wouldn't work because, well never mind."

Maggie had watched and listened to Alex talking, as if she was in her own little world. It made her smile when she had looked so incredibly confused for a moment.

As they got to the coffee place, Maggie opened the door for Alex and gestured for her to enter first. Making Alex laugh when she did so a little over dramatically.

"Dare you to tell them your name is Chameleon." said Maggie smirking.

Alex laughed shaking her head. "Sure. If you tell them yours is Detective Dimples." She grinned.

"You're on." Maggie nodded.

Safe to say that the both of them got some very strange looks from not only the people behind the counter, but also from other customers.

—————

"What kind of animal is a _Snuffleupagus_?" asked Maggie, as she walked out of the bathroom and over to the couch, where Alex was sitting, while going over some paper work from the DEO.

Alex's head jerked up. "A snuffle- _what_?"

"A Snuffleupagus." Maggie shrugged, as if it was the most normal thing to talk and/or ask about.

Alex's eyebrows scrunched together and her mouth dropped open a bit.

"Because according to my niece it's an Elephant on _Sesame Street_. But apparently it's too fluffy to be an Elephant. And I Googled it and I have to say that I agree. It looks more like a Wooly Mammoth, but in a shape that's closer to an Elephant." Maggie explained, all while Googling an image of the _Sesame Street_ character. 

She looked up to see her girlfriend staring at her like she had completely lost her mind. Maggie held up her phone to show her the photo. "See? It's like a weird mix of an Elephant and a Wooly Mammoth."

Alex kept staring at Maggie for a few more seconds, before shifting her eyes to the photo. 

"It looks....weird." she said after not saying anything for a good two minutes. "And those eyes are really creepy."

Maggie laughed. "I agree."

"But I think you're right that it look like a very very weird combination of both animals." Alex continued.

Maggie turn her phone back around and clicked off of _Google_. As Alex went back to her paperwork.

They were quiet for a while until after a good half hour of comfortable silence, Maggie spoke up again.

"So can we get a pet and name it _Snuffleupagus_?" asked Maggie, laughing when Alex dropped her papers and covered her face with both hands.

She let out a groan as she said. "I should known that was coming."

That only served to make Maggie laugh even harder.

—————

"Why do people say ' _Luck of the Irish_?' Are Irish people particularly lucky or something?" asked Alex while looking at a box of ' _Lucky Charms_ ' cereal, that they had bought for Maggie's little niece Abigail, when her and her mum Emma, Maggie's older sister, had visited.

Maggie looked up from her bowl of said cereal. "Honestly Danvers, I have no clue what so ever. But I do so love Irish accents."

Alex nodded, "So do I. And I'm pretty sure that, that cereal isn't vegan, Sawyer." She reached over and stole a couple of the marshmallows from the bowl.

Maggie wrapped an arm protectively around the bowel. "Danvers, don't make me...do something...that...I wouldn't normally...do."

Alex smirked, "As in something you can't even think of?"

Maggie stuck her tongue out at her girlfriend and continued eating. While occasionally throwing marshmallows at Alex, who would just eat them.

—————

Alex had the hiccups. Which was making Maggie have to bite her bottom to stop from laughing. Not just because it was funny, but because of the sounds and the faces that her girlfriend kept making.

"Why do we... _hiccup_...get hiccups?" asked an annoyed Alex, while her and Maggie were playing pool at the alien dive bar.

" _Hiccup_...because they're extre.. _hiccup_...mely annoying." she huffed as she missed her shot.

Maggie had one hand slapped over her mouth and was trying desperately, to not crack up. She walked around the table and took her shot, looking pleased when she sunk the ball. 

"I don't know Danvers. I've asked that question many times." she smirked when Alex hiccuped again, before letting out a groan of frustration.

"This... _hiccup_...isn't funny... _hiccup_...Sawyer." said Alex warningly. And with glare that would have been much more effective, if she hadn't hiccuped once more, before letting out another groan.

Maggie couldn't stop the laugh that burst forth. Alex just glared at her again as she took her next shot.


	6. Life & Poor Unfortunate Souls

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> from the meaning of life to why poor unfortunate souls are in pain.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> not the best - sorry.  
> i'm trying but i'm really running low.

"Why is the meaning of _life_ so hard to find, when you have a dictionary?" asked Maggie way too early one Sunday morning. It was 6:30, but she had been awake since 5:00 for no good reason.

Alex let out an incoherent mumble of nonsense. Before moving around to get more comfortable. Snuggling more deeply into the blankets.

Maggie watched her with a small smile. Thinking that her girlfriend was even cuter when sleepy. She turned onto her side facing Alex and moved closer. Her smile growing when Alex reached for her, pulling her closer.

"Mmm my Maggie, all the Maggie cuddles." Alex mumbled, one arm slipping around Maggie's waist.

Maggie bit her lip to stop herself from laughing. 

"Yes Alex, I'm yours and you can have all the cuddles you want." said Maggie as she reached her hand up to move Alex's hair behind her ear. Laughing when a sleepy smile spread across her girlfriend lips. "But..."

Alex let out a disappointed whine at that.

Maggie smiled again. "But, only if you answer my question." 

"Did answer. Life means Maggie cuddles." whispered Alex, face pressed into her pillow. While Maggie shook with silent laughter. 

"That's not exactly what I was asking sleepy girl." she whispered back.

"Mhmm, look up life in that...that book...thing. It says Alex cuddles with Detective Dimples and sleeps." said Alex somewhat more clearly as she pulled Maggie closer and let out an adorably happy sigh. 

"Aww, baby you're much too cute when you're extra sleepy. And wait, did you just call me Detective Dimples?" asked Maggie, clearly amused as she snuggled into Alex's arms, eyes closing.

"Mhmm. My favorite....detective....and you have....dimples." Alex whispered, taking long pauses between words as she was obviously drifting off to sleep.

Maggie smiled, snuggled in as much as she could and quite happily let herself fall back asleep. All while making a mental note to mention all this to Alex later on. 

————— 

"Do you think _Elmer Fudd_ has finally figured out if it's _Duck season_ or _Rabbit Season_ yet?" asked Alex as they were leaving Kara's, after another successful and very fun game night.

Maggie looked down biting her bottom lip, trying to once again hide her laughter. Once she got control of herself once again, she looked up at her girlfriend. "Alex, baby, Elmer Fudd?"

The elevators doors opened as they stepped inside. Alex reached over and pressed the button.

"Yeah. Remember from _Looney Tunes_? Always being tricked by _Buggs Bunny_ and _Daffy Duck_." said Alex as if either of them had watched _Looney Tunes_ since they were kids.

Maggie snorted. "Yes, I remember. But what made you think of them?" 

Alex shrugged, watching as the elevator doors slid open again. She grabbed Maggie's hand and pulled her along as she headed for the main doors to the building.

"Winn." said Alex simply, as if that explained it all.

Which if Maggie was honest with herself, it did. So she just nodded.

"I think he probably gave up." said Maggie  
as she slid into the front passenger seat of the car. She shook her head.

"What?" asked Alex, "What was the head shake for?"

Maggie smiled. "Nothing, you're just a very amusing lady Danvers."

Alex grinned. 

————— 

"You know how when a pet dies, we say they've crossed the _Rainbow Bridge_? Does that mean they're just all hanging out in Utah?" asked Maggie as they sat across from each other, while eating dinner at Alex's apartment.

Alex looked up from her food. Conditions clearly written across her face. "What? Why would....why....Utah?" 

Maggie nodded while chewing her food. "Yeah, that's where the _Rainbow Bridge_ is. Don't you know these things?" She smirked.

"Uhh...ummm...the rainbow...Utah...you've completely lost me here Sawyer." Alex stuttered, not at all sure what her girlfriend was talking about. 

"You've heard of it right? People saying that they're cat or dog has crossed the rainbow bridge?" asked Maggie, clearly up to something.

Alex just nodded still eating her dinner, but more slowly. 

"Well than, doesn't that mean that they're all in Utah?" she asked once again.

Alex just stared at her for a long minute. Watching as Maggie's lips twitched in the corners. And how her eyes shone with some inside joke that she didn't seem intent on sharing. She just raised an eyebrow, choosing to not saying. Instead she grabbed her phone, unlocking it and hitting _Safari_.

"What are you doing? No, don't _Google_ it." exclaimed Maggie, reaching across the table to try and grab Alex's phone. 

Alex just held it out of her reach as she searched for _Rainbow Bridge, Utah._

Maggie quickly stood up and all but ran around to the other side of the table. She plopped down on Alex's lap and grabbed the phone out of her hands.

"Hah!" said Maggie with a smug grin on her face. Before Alex started tickling her, making her loosen her grip on the phone.

"I win." Alex grinned, quickly going back to searching on her phone. "Really Maggie? The _Rainbow Bridge_ that's in Utah?"

She laughed, "Hey, it's not my fault they named it that." 

Alex pushed her girlfriend off her lap, both of them laughing. "Oh go eat the rest of your dinner Sawyer."

————— 

"Why are _poor unfortunate souls in pain_ and _in need_?" asked Alex one evening as she and Maggie were debating on whether to go out and do something, or else stay in and do nothing.

"Because how else would _Ursula_ became so powerful and not trusted?" asked Maggie in return, smiling when she saw Alex pout.

"Damn. I was hoping to drag that one out." said Alex, still pouting. She grabbed a pillow and tossed at Maggie, laughing when it nabbed her in the face. Much the same way the pillow Kara had thrown at her that one time, had done. 

"And I love you too Alex." said Maggie as she hugged the pillow to her chest.

Alex laughed moving closer to her. She wrapped her arms around and kissed her cheek. "I love you Maggie." They both laughed as Maggie raised the pillow and smacked Alex over the head with it.


	7. Piano Notes & A Christmas Song

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> where do the notes played on a piano go?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> gold_burgundy commented about the piano notes & lasagna/spaghetti. which resulted in two of these.
> 
> so thanks for that!

"Danvers, you know when you play piano..." Maggie began before Alex quickly interrupted her, as they were walking after having gone for a long run. 

"No, no can't say that I do Sawyer. Can't say that I do." she smirked. 

Maggie pretended to glare at her for a moment. "Well aren't you just a giant bundle of funny?" 

Alex only laughed as she reached over and clasped her hand with Maggie's.

"Anyways, as I was saying before I was so rudely interrupted." She smiled when Alex stuck her tongue out at her. "When you play a note on a piano or on a guitar, the sounds are there for a few moments, but then where does it go?" 

She looked so genuinely curious that Alex couldn't help the small smile that spread across her lips. 

"I don't know. Maybe it just fades away or goes out into the universe or something." Alex shrugged, now wondering the same thing. 

"Hmm." said Maggie head tilted. "The speed of sound is really fast right? So it could be half way across the world in no time. You could play a single note on a piano here in National City and boom somebody in Germany will suddenly hear it." 

Alex gave her a funny look. "I don't think that's quite how it's works Sawyer." 

Maggie gave her a funny look in return. "Don't go ruining my already terrible logic Danvers." 

————— 

"Hey Maggie, how about _Spaghetti_ or _Lasagna_ for dinner?" asked Alex from her kitchen as she was staring into the fridge.

Maggie looked up from her laptop from where she was sitting at the island counter. "It's Monday, are you channeling your inner _Garfield_ , babe?" 

Alex turned around closing the fridge door behind her. "Yes, because obviously I hate Monday's." 

Maggie smiled, "Not what you said this morning." She started laughing as she watched her girlfriends cheeks start to turn red. 

"Shut up Sawyer." said Alex, throwing a dish towel at her. "But seriously, Spaghetti or Lasagna?" 

"Both sound Danvers, I can't decide." Maggie pouted, going back to working on her laptop. 

Alex was quiet for a few minutes as she thought about which one she wanted more. "Well, isn't lasagna just spaghetti flavored cake?" 

Maggie's head snapped up, mouth hanging open slightly, eyebrows crinkled.  
"Spaghetti. Flavored. Cake?" 

Alex nodded still staring off into space,  
very clearly lost in her own thoughts. 

"Uhmm...I don't...I don't think...so." said Maggie slowly, still trying to process. "How about quesadillas instead _Garfield_ " she snapped her laptop shut, which snapped Alex out of her thoughts. 

"Sure, did I mess up Spaghetti and Lasagna for you Sawyer?" Alex laughed. 

Maggie nodded, "Little bit Alex, little bit." 

————— 

"What month has 28 days?" asked Maggie as she lounged on the couch waiting for Alex to get to finish getting ready. 

"All of them?" said Alex, although it came out sounding more like a question, from the bathroom, as the door was open. "Why? Wait...what kind of question was that?" 

Maggie smirked. "Well, I hope you haven't made any plans for us on the 29th - 30th of this month. Because I can't do anything on those days." 

Alex walked out of the bathroom right then. Wiping any last remnants of tooth paste from her lips. She looked confused for several seconds before it hit her. 

"Because it's February and there's only 28 days. Well aren't you just so clever." she leaned down and grabbed a pillow, lightly smacking Maggie's arm with it. 

————— 

"Why would anybody ever want _eleven pipers pipping_?" Alex wondered out loud as she and Maggie sat watching the sunrise one early morning. 

Maggie turned over to face her. "What?" 

"Why would anybody think that, that would be a good present to give another person?" asked Alex, hoping she could continue asking about the things given in the _12 Days of Christmas_ song, without Maggie noticing. 

Maggie just stared at her.

"Same with _ten lords a leaping_. Why would somebody want that? I don't get it. Do you?" asked Alex, turning her head to see her girlfriend giving her a very puzzled look. She almost started laughing right then, but just barely managed to hold it back. 

"Or what about _four calling birds_? What the hell are calling birds anyways?" she continued, very much enjoying the way Maggie's face was showing how she was getting more and more confused. 

"Oh and how about _five golden rings_? Oh well, wait, _Golem_ , he would definitely love those." she smiled, noticing that Maggie was finally understanding exactly what she was talking about. 

Maggie's mouth had dropped open. She flopped back onto her back groaning, as Alex burst out laughing. Maggie pulled her pillow out from under her head and put it over her face. 

"The damn _12 Days of Christmas_. You have got be kidding me Alexandra Danvers." said Maggie, although it was muffled by the pillow. 

Alex just kept laughing. Which got more hysterical when Maggie sat up and attacked her with tickles.


	8. Song Lyrics & Languages

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> we're back with more Sanvers questions.  
> this time involving Song Lyrics and Languages.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> my birthday is on Sunday - not sure I'll make it to then because Katie McGrath (Lena Luthor) is going to be the death of me. ("You...are my hero." The way she said that + the look on her face. dead)
> 
> also - HUG!!! FINALLY!!!!
> 
> last thing - aiming for 10 chapters. so 2 more to go. any suggestions for silly/random/weird questions would be much appreciated.

"Maggie, have you ever felt like this life you've been living isn't your own?" asked Alex from where she laid sprawled out on the living room floor, for what reasons Maggie had no idea.

"Uhmm....no?" said Maggie uncertainly, from her spot on the comfy chair.

Alex leaned her head to look at her girlfriend upside down. "Ever been tired of being out there on your own?"

Maggie's eyebrows scrunched together in confusion. She leaned forward to look down at Alex, smiling at the goofy grin on her face.

"Danvers, what are you talking about?" asked Maggie, reaching one leg forward to poke Alex's head with her toes.

Alex swatted her foot away. "Are you coming home?" She smirked.

Maggie stared at her for a few moments, before it all clicked into place. "Alex? Are you...are really you saying the lyrics to the song _Coming Home_?"

Alex only grinned, before bursting into laughter when Maggie launched out her seat and attacked her. For several minutes the only sound in the apartment was both their laughter, from the tickle fight.

"Nerd." said Maggie simply, as she laid on her back next to Alex. Who smiled and grabbed her hand, lacing their fingers together.

—————

"You know, every night in my dreams, I see you." said Maggie one morning as her an Alex were out to eat at _iHop_.

Alex looked up at her, having just replied to a text from Kara, with a raised eyebrow.

"And I feel you too." Maggie continued, trying desperately to keep from laughing. "And you know what Alex?"

"What?" asked Alex, suspicious.

"That is how I know...." she stopped as Alex interrupted her.

"You know I go on?" asked Alex, "Really Sawyer? _Titanic_?" she was smiling, eyes sparkling in amusement, so Maggie knew she wasn't the least bit annoyed.

Maggie grinned, "Far across the distance. And spaces, between us. You have come to show you, go on."

Alex leaned forward, both arms bent, elbows on the table, chin in hands. "Oh please keep going." She smiled, batting her eyelashes.

Maggie shook her head laughing. "No, no. I think I'll stop now. But you do look cute sitting like that." She grabbed her phone and slid open the camera, aimed it at her smiling girlfriend and snapped a photo. "Adorable Danvers."

Alex grabbed the phone from her, unlocking it and tapping on a few things. Before she locked the phone again and handed it back. She grinned when Maggie hit the home button to see the photo she had just taken, as the lock screen.

"Yep, like I said. Cute Danvers, very cute." Maggie smiled, turning the phone around to face Alex as she spoke.

Alex smiled happily.

—————

"You know what I just realized?" asked Maggie as her and Alex stood on the balcony of Alex's apartment. Where they had been standing for the last hour, just watching the city.

Alex looked at her seriously. "That you're really really hot?"

Maggie spit out her beer, laughing.

Which had Alex grinning just a little too smugly.

After getting control of herself and wiping off her mouth, Maggie turned to her girlfriend. "Nah. I've known _that_ , for _years_."

Alex snorted. "Mhmm, sure you have Sawyer." She leaned back against the ledge, reaching her hands out to pull Maggie to her by her belt loops. Laughing when Maggie danced her way over, and spun into her, so her back was to Alex's front.

Maggie pulled Alex's arms around her as she leaned back into her. "As I was saying. I realized that if Kara and Lena started dating, their ship name could be _Supercorp_."

She turned her head to look up at Alex and started laughing at the look on her face.

" _Supercorp_? So combining Supergirl with LCorp?" asked Alex with a partly confused, partly wondering what the hell made Maggie think about that, look on her face.

Maggie nodded. "You can't honestly tell me that you don't see the chemistry between the two of them? It's all heart eyes and flirty flirt with those two. Although I think sometimes Little Danvers is a bit oblivious to Lena's heart eyes."

Alex opened and closed her mouth several times. Trying to find the words to say _something, anything_ , in reply to that. As Maggie watched her, eyes alight with amusement.

Maggie reached one hand up to gently pat Alex's cheek. "It's okay baby, it's okay. I know sometimes you're just as oblivious as that cinnamon roll of a sister of yours. It's okay." Before bursting into laughter as Alex tickled her sides.

"Good thing I love you so much Maggie Sawyer, because I sure don't like you." said Alex and she stopped tickling her girlfriend and pulled her close once again.

Maggie turned and snuggled into her. "Oh don't lie babe. You like me and you love me."

"Hmm." was the only response she received.

Maggie looked up at Alex again, "and I love you too Alex Danvers."

Alex smiled and kissed her. Making Maggie smile in return, which led to laughing as it wasn't easy to kiss while smiling. 

—————

"You know what's wrong with the _English language_?" asked Alex as her and Maggie stood waiting for their hot chocolates.

Maggie leaned into her side, arms wrapping around her waist. She looked up at her, "A lot of things?"

Alex wrapped an arm around her shoulders, pressing a kiss to her forehead. "Hah yeah. But I mean how we have a few different spellings and meanings for one word."

"Such as to, two, too and there, their, there and then, than? Or how about hour, our or here and hear?" asked Maggie she made them sway slightly.

Alex nodded. "Exactly. And you have to be careful not to write, text or e-mail or whatever the word polish with a capital P, or else phrase it in a sentence carefully."

Maggie just looked at her, confused. "What? polish with a capital P?"

"Think about it Sawyer." said Alex as she spun them around once. Making the few other customers who were also there and who saw that, smile.

"Capital P when writing polish. Polish. What? Capital P. Cap..." Maggie mumbled to herself, trying to understand what Alex was talking about.

A elderly lady standing next to her and had overheard the entire conversation, leaned over and whispered, "It could be seen as saying _Polish_. Such as what a person such as myself, from _Poland_ is referred to. Or even the language." She smiled when she saw Maggie's eyes go wide.

"Oh, oh, OHH! Thank you ma'am." Maggie smiled.

The lady smiled and said, "You're welcome my dear. Or even deer." Making both Alex and Maggie laugh.

A few seconds later the woman's order was ready, so grabbed it and turned to leave, but not before stopping by Sanvers again. "You two are beautiful together. I hope you have a lifetime of questions to ask each other about anything and everything. Have a wonderful day." 

They both thanked her with big smiles as she nodded with a smile and walked off.

Alex looked down at Maggie. "So Detective Dimples, you planning on spending a lifetime with me asking and answering some very silly questions?"

Maggie grinned up at her. " _Most definitely_ Agent Smiley. Most definitely."


	9. Penguins & Remarkable White Boards

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> more questions & puns from Sanvers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> feel like these last few chapters have been let downs after the first couple. sorry about that. i'm really trying, but it's difficult to think of more questions that are funny and silly.
> 
> just one more chapter to go
> 
> thanks much to Lama for the Penguins question! helped a lot.

"Do _Penguins_ have knees?" asked Alex, as she and Maggie sat at the bar waiting for the rest of the Superfriends.

Maggie almost choked on her beer. Coughing as she asked, "Say what now?"

Alex continued picking at the label on her beer bottle as she spoke. "Penguins. Do they have knees? Because they waddle, so..." She trailed off.

Maggie stared at her girlfriend, not moving or speaking.

"I mean, other animals have knees and don't waddle. Well ducks do. Wait, do ducks have knees?" Alex continued, not realizing that Maggie was just staring at her, like she had just lost her mind.

"Because ducks waddle too right? Now I'm thinking about penguins and ducks." said Alex as she finally peeled the label completely off her beer bottle. Before turning to see her girlfriend staring at her, head tilted, looking very confused. "What?"

Maggie shook her head. "Danvers, you know that you've just spent the last five minutes talking about penguins and ducks?"

Alex snorted, "Yes, I'm aware. But I'm serious, do penguins have knees?"

Maggie face palmed. "You could just _Google_ it, Alex."

"I could. But it's much more fun to ask you." said Alex as she leaned over and kissed her girlfriends cheek.

Maggie shook her head smiling.

—————

"You know when somebody says their wearing _Italian_ leather shoes or boots or something? Does that mean that those cows _moo_ with an accent?" asked Maggie, while tying her shoes one morning as she was getting ready for work.

Alex who had just taken a bite of her breakfast, already dressed for work, coughed as the food went down the wrong way. Maggie patted her back to help her out. Once she could breath normally again she spoke.

"Cows moo with an accent?"

"Yeah." Maggie nodded. "Which would sound kinda like this, _moo_." She attempted to moo with a very very bad _Italian_ accent.

Alex looked at her with wide eyes, before bursting into hysterical laughter.

"Just _moo_ baby." said Maggie with another failed attempt at an accent, plus a ridiculous _trying too hard to be seductive_ look on her face. Which only caused Alex to laugh even harder.

Maggie made a kissy face and winked.

At which point Alex fell off her chair and onto floor because she was laughing so hard. This of course, caused Maggie to start laughing. It took a while for either of them calm down enough to talk again.

"Oh my God, Sawyer." said Alex breathlessly, wiping her eyes as she sat up. "I wish I have recorded that on my phone. Would be good to have on bad days."

"Don't you worry about that Danvers. I can just do it all again when needed." said Maggie, waggling her eyebrows suggestively. Smiling happily when Alex started laughing again.

—————

"Did you know that _white boards_ are _truly remarkable_?" asked Alex as she sat in the chair in front of Maggie's desk at the NCPD.

Maggie looked up from the paper work she was sorting through. "What?"

Alex smirked. "White boards are remarkable." Her smirk grew when Maggie's sometimes partner Johannes, started laughing from his desk that's to the left of hers, as he heard what Alex had just said.

Maggie looked from Alex to Johannes and back again. "Are the two of you on something? Should I be worried?"

Both Alex and Johannes laughed. 

"Just think about it Maggie. Really think about what Alex just told you." said Johannes and he got up, walked over to her and patted her shoulder. "Just use your detective skills. Come on now." He winked at Alex, giving her a high five as he walked past her.

Alex grinned back at him before turning her back to her girlfriend. Who still looked unsure as to what the hell was going on.

"A _white board_. Is _remarkable_." said Alex slowly, trying to cue Maggie into the obvious pun.

"White board. Remarkable. A white board, remark....Danvers!!" exclaimed Maggie, throwing her pen at Alex who only grinned in response. "You just...a pun...how did you....dammit." She huffed in mock frustration, unable to keep the smile from stretching across her face.

"I got you again Sawyer. Alex Danvers is pun Queen." said Alex, still grinning from ear to ear.

Maggie shook her head and got back to her sorting her paper work, so they could head out to lunch. 

"Maybe you should have tea with your lunch. Since you're Royal Tea." muttered Maggie, pleased when Alex started laughing at the pun she just made.

—————

" _Harry Potter_ fans call themselves _Potterheads_. Take the last three letters of of Potter what are they called now?" asked Maggie as she and Alex were cleaning up after dinner one evening.

"Uhh...Potheads." said Alex whose attention was more focused on rinsing dishes and putting them in the dishwasher.

Maggie laughed as Alex suddenly turned to her and slapped her arm with a soapy hand. "Hilarious Sawyer."

"I know." Maggie smiled, as she went back to wiping down the counter.


	10. Build It & Silent/Listen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> questions - if you build it, will they come? To the spelling of silent and listen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> LAST CHAPTER. out of all the multi chapters stories I've written so far - I've never been happier to see one done.
> 
> but thank you loads for reading.

"Alex, _if you build it, will they come?_ " asked Maggie as they were looking over evidence from a crime scene, while at the DEO. Or at least Alex was, Maggie was much more interested in watching her girlfriend work.

Alex who was looking into a microscope asked, "Build what?" Never once looking up at Maggie. 

Maggie smirked, "A baseball field in a cornfield. So that ghost of baseball players from the past, can come and play baseball." 

Alex switched slides, not saying anything. Only way Maggie knew she was actually paying attention, was because Alex glanced at her, eyebrow raised.

So Maggie continued. "And who knows, maybe one of the players will suddenly run off the field, and turn into his old man self, who at some point, had become a doctor." She leaned forward onto the table, elbows bent, arms crossed.

Alex finally finished with what she had been looking at and turned to Maggie. She mimicked her stance, which made Maggie smile. 

"Well Sawyer, I think that maybe if my dad had been a big baseball fan, and if he and I didn't have such a good relationship. Than yes, I think so." Alex smirked when Maggie made a face, having been caught. "But as that isn't the case - nope." She leaned forward slightly and kissed the tip of her girlfriends nose. Before turning and getting back to work. 

"Damn. I thought you said you hadn't see the movie." said Maggie, pouting.

"I haven't seen it from start to finish, no. But I have seen bits and pieces at various times. Nice try Sawyer." Alex smiled as Maggie kept pouting and mumbling something under her breath. 

—————

"Have you ever written in the margins of a book before?" asked Alex as she set down the book she was reading, to look at Maggie was who on her tablet.

Maggie looked up startled, before asking, "Are you saying you think I'm the _Half - Blood Prince?_ uhh... _Princess?_ "

Alex face palmed with both hands. Leaning her head back against the back of the couch. As Maggie grinned, proud of herself for thinking of that so quickly.

"Sawyer...." she trailed off, not sure what to say.

"Yyeeeeess?" asked Maggie, making sure to drag out the word a little with a smug look on her face. 

Alex sat back up again shaking her head. 

"What Danvers?" asked Maggie still looking smug.

"Sometimes I think Kara was wrong about you being a _Gryffindor_. You're being such a _Slytherin_ right now." said Alex, smiling as she watched Maggie's mouth drop open and eyes widen.

"That so not....you...I'm not...RUDE!" exclaimed Maggie, "So rude Alex, so rude." She tried to look mad or annoyed but failed miserably as she couldn't stop the laughter that bubbled up and out of her.

Alex moved around so she was closer to Maggie and wrapped her arms around her. "Oh you know I love you. No matter what _Hogwarts_ you might be in."

"Mhmm, sure sure." was the only thing Maggie said in response as she cuddle into her girlfriend, who was laughing.

—————

One Tuesday evening found Alex and Maggie sprawled out on Alex's couch. They had both had a long and tiring day at work. So were now trying to not fall asleep on the couch at 6pm, while watching tv. 

"Isn't it odd how the words _listen_ and _silent_ are spelt with the exact same letters? It's like somebody just re-arranged the letters and said, 'oh look! i made another word.' Weird, right?" asked Alex seriously, from where she was laying on the couch. Not having moved for the last hour.

From her position on the comfy chair, Maggie lifted her head, eyes only half open. "What are you talking about over there Danvers?"

Alex raised an eyebrow, a small smile on her face. "Did you fall asleep?"

Maggie shook her head and she sat up and moved around to get more comfortable. "Nope. No. Definitely did not fall asleep."

Alex laughed. "I had asked you about how it's odd that the words _silent_ and _listen_ are the same letters but re-arranged."

Maggie just stared at her for a moment, while trying to keep her eyes open. 

Alex stared back, smiling at how adorably her girlfriend looked when super sleepy. She sat up and waved a hand in front of Maggie's face.

"Wake up baby."

Maggie startled. "I'm awake. And to answer your question, uhmm....yep. That is weird. But they go together, because you have to be silent in order to listen." She stood up and took a couple steps closer to the couch and sat right down in her girlfriends lap. Where she proceed to snuggle into her. 

Alex looked down at her amused, but wrapped her arms around Maggie anyways. "You know the rest of the couch is unoccupied."

Maggie just snuggled deeper into her. "But you can actually hold me, Alex. The couch can't." 

That made Alex smile, as she hugged Maggie tighter. "That's the real reason you like me so much huh? Because I have arms and can hold you?"

Maggie laughed, "You caught me."

Alex lightly slapped her arm.

"Joking Danvers. You know that's a tiny reason as to why. You being so pretty helps a lot." she laughed when she heard Alex let out a snort. "Shh, _listen_ , I'm trying to tell you important things. So you need to be _silent_."

"Oh shut up Sawyer." said Alex, laughing.

"You started it Danvers." Maggie smiled.

**Author's Note:**

> your thoughts are much appreciated.


End file.
